Don't Get Drunk
by My Grey Heart
Summary: This is just a one shot of UkFr. /I hope it doesn't suck too much./ Dedicated to a friend! And remember people, don't get England drunk. Ever.


This is a dedication to a friend of mine. c:

Love you Francy Pants! Enjoy everyone!

*Warning - Smut*

* * *

When you go to a pub you play to have a few pints, meet up with friends, talk it up and have a good evening. Unfortunately, over the years, things evolve. Now _this _was considered a c_lub_. Well, whatever it was considered though, some gentleman just want a enjoyable evening.

_Right_.

10:26 P.M.

"Hey! Stop throwing shit at me!" Arthur complained, fingering out the liquid of whatever was thrown into his hair, probably beer. He sneered, looking annoyed at the blonde now hanging over him, the oder of a lush covering his usual hamburger and fries scent. The bile rose in his throat from the vile smell and he pushed the man off, flushing from the idiocy of his ex colony, and the fact that not only was the American drunk, but he was too.

Alfred busted into giggle fits not even noticing the annoying tone ring from his mobile. Standing, the Briton ordered an Ale and chugged it, not giving a damn about anything at the moment. He wanted to leave this damn place, and more importantly, get away from this American embarrassment.

Only a few of the invite guests had shown up to the little get together, but all in all it was nice. Francis and Mathew had shown up, disappearing here and there but never the less stay around with Alfred and Arthur most of the time. Fortunately, Ivan was with Yao only able to drop by and say hello for a short while. After they had left, Mathew disappeared into the crowd. When Francis had found him again, he was stoned out of his mind. Currently he was eating out of some oddly colored bag snack left on a random table laughing at the American on the floor for no particular reason. Arthur scoffed, puzzled at how he'd managed to know them, and more importantly, when the hell the two of them had turned into such people. If anything when they found out later where they both were, they would rethink getting so out of it in public.

Turning, the Briton went to leave the horrid place, no longer entertained by the music, lights, alcohol or people he'd come with sighing with a growing problem start to erupt within him. He knew and somehow always forgot when it was already too late, but when he got drunk everything not only got lose, but he became needy. Desperate for the grind, sweat and pleasure that only came with that sinful act.

* * *

11:45 P.M.

The slam of the back door to the club was loud, but not loud enough to break the attention of the public or staff, shuffling out into the alley and away from the _would be _questioning looks. Fingers intertwined with short shagged out hair, pulling roughly and desperately for closer contact. Arthur drove his wet organ down deeper into the French man's mouth, earning a honest moan from the other, enjoying every moment he was sharing with the ex pirate. He couldn't help the smiles that came over him liking the fact that he was literally being attacked by the horny Briton. Luckily, Francis hadn't smoked or drank anything that evening, other than his usual case of wine or two, he was completely fine making this time he had with Arthur more memorable. The Briton had been dating the American for a while now but it seemed Arthur needed someone else, someone_ new_ tonight. Even if it just was for the evening the blonde didn't mind. He always had an attraction for the limey so there again, he didn't mind pleasing Arthur.

Impatient, the Briton ripped up at the thin fabric of the other's tee, digits roaming over the exposed skin his mouth sucking lightly at the tender neck with already forming bruises. His jeans matched those of the French man's, his hips grinding against the others giving away so easily that he was ready and no in the mood for games.

The more Francis thought about it, he really wanted the ex pirate to be happy but he really didn't want to be used. Every time something happened bad between the dating couple, Arthur would usually always go to the French man to give him advise or just to lend an ear so the Briton could cry his heart out after a long time of venting for an hour, drinking, being pissed, having rough sex and smoking until he could think straight. Even so, Arthur was good hearted when he wasn't being selfish. Strong arms wrapped around the others frame, Arthur slamming Francis back into the wall, ripping away at the trousers on his victim, wasting what so ever to randomly lick and nip at the skin. The French man arched up needy for the touch, feeling callused fingers thumb over the head of his member. He gasped, over come with the hot and bothersome sensations the other had. Even though he was exposed, the blonde watched as Arthur kneeled down continuing to thumb and fool around with the organ before engulfing the French's manhood vigorously. More hot moans escaped the the two, a hand was raised to Francis's mouth, trying to suppress his own passionate moans.

Looking up, Arthur quickened his pace, emerald eyes locked to sea blue onces, enjoying every moment of being dominate to the man whom had picked on him for so long over the years. He hummed softly, the vibrations spilling over the edge, pulling away quickly, but not quick enough, the warmth of the French man flew on to the Briton's features and equally onto the concrete below them. Arthur wiped away quickly the sticky substance with an amused snort, His voice dropped down to a low lustful whisper his British accent lacing it perfectly sending shivers down the others spine, "Wanker.."

Arthur positioned himself up against Francis, moaning the the heat just from the touch of the others skin against his throbbing member, he sighed, pushing in and watching the other's eyes widen in suspense. Being turned around to face the brick wall, the blonde could only cling to it and enjoy what was given. He'd get the Briton back one day but _only _for today would he let the shagged blonde dominate him from behind.

Arthur grunted, his breathes quickening at the site and feelings. He had to admit, Francis _was _attractive but he wouldn't date him. The two of them dated a long time ago so now it was just like old times, minus the fact that Arthur was now topping. Memories of the two of them filling the Briton's head, working him up further pushing him to go faster and harder into the other, more moans filling the air of where they still stood.

Reaching up, one hand covered the French mans mouth, the other tugging at his hair so tight you could consider it abuse. The loud moan was muffled, Arthur letting out a long lusty sigh, hitting the high of his orgasm. Releasing the blonde hair from his clutches, The emerald eyed man stepped back, tucking away his manhood and leaning against the wall panting, wiping the sweat away from his brows and off his face and neck.

"Sorry." He chuckled, seeing some remains of the white substance on the French man's arse.

Reaching down to retrieve his garments, Francis redressed himself and nodded, "It's alright. Thanks." He casually smiled, walking back into the club to retrieve both boys from up off of the floor.

Wishing he could join them, Arthur sighed, shrugging at the suddenly awkward feelings within himself, treading down to his flat thankful that it was close. Sighing he thought of the very scene he'd just left, thinking in his mind all over again of the two of them.

"Eh.. Fuck it." He laughed, for no particular reason and pulled a fag from his pocket, lighting it and enjoying the smoke as it filled his lungs feeling a pounding headache start to roll into his system.

What a night.


End file.
